Le roux, le clown et les autres
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Entre Shanks le roux, Yonkou charismatique, et Baggy, corsaire ridicule, il y a un monde. Du coup tout le monde se demande comment un jour ces deux-là ont pu se retrouver côte à côte. Recueil de ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

« Alors comme ça tu serais très proche du nouveau corsaire ?

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Non c'est à Marineford. Ils parlaient de Baggy comme de ton frère d'arme. Et je t'avoue que j'ai plutôt été surpris de l'apprendre, tu n'as jamais parlé de lui.

\- Oh… ça me semblait étrange aussi que lui t'en parle. En tout cas il a dû être plutôt furieux de de cette annonce. »

Mihawk haussa les épaules, il n'en avait aucune idée, à ce moment-là il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du clown et de toute manière même s'il avait pu il ne s'en serait probablement pas soucier. Lui ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir ce que pensait vraiment Shanks de cette histoire.

« Donc c'est réellement ton frère d'arme ?

\- En quelque sorte oui, admit le roux. Il était sur l'Oro Jackson depuis seulement deux semaines quand je suis arrivé à bord. Et comme nous étions de loin les plus jeunes, nous avons rapidement sympathisé. Enfin, on passait plus de temps à se disputer qu'à réellement parler mais bon c'était rarement quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Tu savais qu'il était devenu le capitaine de son propre bateau ?

\- Oui, évidemment. C'était son objectif à l'époque et nous avions tous deux essayé de recruter l'autre. Après je ne me suis pas non plus intéressé à lui de très près. J'avais des tas d'autres trucs à faire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'en as jamais parlé ? s'enquit alors le bretteur.

\- Entre autres. Aussi parce qu'on ne parle pas autant d'habitude. Je t'ai parlé de Luffy car il aurait été dommage que tu croises sa route et que tu mettes fin à son aventure plus vite que prévu mais je te rappelle que tu es un corsaire, normalement nous sommes ennemis.

\- Et si un jour je dois le tuer, cela te fera quelque chose ? Baggy je veux dire, Luffy je connais déjà la réponse.

\- Oui »

Shanks avait répondu sans hésitation, sans même avoir réfléchi et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris le lien entre son ami et le clown, Mihawk comprit que l'empereur tenait vraiment à ce dernier. Jusque-là, il avait conclu de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté et de ses discussions avec les deux concernés que s'ils avaient été effectivement proche à une époque, désormais ils avaient chacun leur propre route mais apparemment c'était quand même un peu plus complexe.

Le roux qui semblait avoir compris la perplexité de son ami, s'autorisa alors à expliciter un peu plus sa pensée et ses sentiments envers son ancien nakama.

« J'ai passé cinq années à vivre tous les jours avec lui, à dormir dans la même cabine, à me battre à ses côtés, à faire des compétitions idiotes et à débattre de trucs qui pouvaient aller de l'inutile au philosophique. Il était celui que j'adorais taquiner et aussi le seul de l'équipage qui était mon égal et pas mon supérieur. Avec lui j'ai ri et j'ai rêvé. Et lorsque Roger est mort, mes larmes étaient les mêmes que les siennes. Alors c'est vrai maintenant nos chemins se sont séparés mais pour autant je n'ai pas oublié le passé. Et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne compte pas pour moi, ce serait un mensonge éhonté. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Discipline favorite**

Embrasser.

Embrasser Mihawk, en se battant pour prendre le contrôle, en imposant sa passion contre l'ardeur bien plus maîtrisée de l'épéiste.

Embrasser Benn, lèvres qui se cherchent et se trouvent immédiatement, baiser complice au goût de tabac.

Aucun de ses deux amants ne s'étaient jamais plaint de ses talents dans le domaine et Shanks, lui-même était plutôt fier de ses capacités.

Il avait même tendance à dire que si on pouvait le défaire en duel, il était le maître quand il s'agissait de poser sa bouche contre celle d'un autre.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'ils se réveillent nu l'un contre l'autre, et après un baiser passionné, son second pose la question :

« N'empêche je me demande toujours qui a été ton premier. As-tu toujours été aussi doué ? »

Le Yonkou sourit doucement tandis que sa mémoire le ramène vingt ans en arrière dans une cabine de l'Oro Jackson.

Baggy et lui se font face. Ils viennent de surprendre Scoper Gabban en train d'embrasser une femme et les deux adolescents, bourrés d'hormones et de curiosités, ont envie d'essayer.

Ce n'est pas une réussite. Leur nez se cognent tout comme leurs dents, ils ne savent pas quoi faire de leurs mains et dans la précipitation Shanks finit même par lécher le visage de Baggy. Ce qui fait aussitôt fuir le plus jeune.

Le lendemain, ils en rougissent encore et sont incapable de se regarder dans les yeux. Ils se promettent de ne jamais recommencer.

Deux jours plus tard, ils brisent cette promesse.

Officiellement pour s'entraîner et ne pas avoir honte face à leur futur amants et maîtresses. Officieusement, en tout cas pour Shanks, parce que malgré la maladresse de ce premier baiser, il ne parvient pas à oublier le goût des lèvres de son ami.

Et petit à petit, embrasser est devenu facile. Petit à petit Shanks a appris à connaître par cœur le contour de la bouche de Baggy, à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, à serrer son corps contre le sien.

Ils ont appris ensemble et jamais, jamais Shanks n'oubliera cet apprentissage.

« Oui évidemment, je suis un surdoué tu le sais bien. »


End file.
